


Love The Way You Lie

by WennyT



Series: Writing Challenges for Yunho x Changmin [4]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, slight mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the boys' personalities. What if Changmin never grew out of his shyness and esteem issues? What if Yunho remained like he was at fifteen, over-confident and too ambitious, even as he aged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatkindoftea (haeli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeli/gifts), [sohii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohii/gifts).



> AU and deliberately OOC. Very flawed piece. Lyrics and title taken from Eminem and Rihanna's Love The Way You Lie [Part II]. Would love feedback!

* * *

 

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

 

* * *

 

“Hi,” the senior smiles, holding a hand out to Changmin. “I’m Yunho.”

“Changmin,” Changmin returns, feeling flustered at the feelings stirring in him at the mere sight of that upward curve. He wipes his sweaty palm onto the rumpled cotton of his school trousers before clasping the hand still held out to him. “I’m- I’m Changmin.”

“I know.” If anything, Yunho’s grin widens.

 

* * *

_Then this thing turned out so evil_  


_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

 

* * *

“My mum’s back in town,” Changmin says. He doesn’t want to look at Yunho but his eyes trace the contours of that perfect profile anyway.

Yunho doesn’t look away from the cigarette he’s rolling between his fingertips. “Okay.”

Changmin scuffs the toe of his shoe against the uneven cement floor. He hates it when Yunho is non-committal. “I, do you want-”

His tongue feels a size too big for his mouth, like the rest of his stupid too-tall body. He opens his mouth again to speak, but what comes out is: “I hate it when you smoke.”

Yunho finally looks at him. “I know.” The words come out slow, like Yunho is savouring the sounds.

 

 

* * *

 

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

 

* * *

 

“Who was that girl,” Changmin doesn’t know why he asks anymore. He knows the answer, and Yunho knows he knows the answer.

“A friend,” Yunho doesn’t turn away from where he’s fiddling with his phone. Changmin thinks of this time last year, when Yunho actually looks at him when he speaks. When Yunho still deign to pretend he cared.

He jolts when Yunho actually continues, not expecting his boyfriend to extend the conversation, because Changmin is usually the one doing that these days.

“Why,” a lazy smirk, deceptively angelic, and Changmin yearns but not yearns to take a fist to that beautiful face, to actually leave a physical mark of his presence, “you jealous?”

“Yes.” The word tumbles out before he can stop it, and he inhales a breath, horrified at his own audacity.

Yunho glances up at him, and away from his phone. There’s nothing in those eyes but Changmin can’t look away all the same. “Good.”

 

 

* * *

 

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

 

* * *

 

“You like?” Yunho grins at him, a foot propped against the side of his bike, and Changmin despairs at how hopelessly beautiful he finds the mockery see written across Yunho’s face. He runs his hands over the battered camera, stroking light fingers across the scratched edges. “Y-yes. Thank you.”

Yunho shrugs, the slight movement casually elegant. It attracts Changmin’s attention to the shoulders that used to be only his. To touch, to taste. To have. “Thought you’ll want something on your birthday.”

Hope unfurls for the umpteenth time in him, only to die when Yunho turns away to pull a pack of Marlboros out from his ragged satchel, going, “didn’t seem right for someone to have nothing and no one on their special day.”

“Ah.” Changmin is slightly surprised when the pain doesn’t come, only the numb. 

 

 

* * *

 

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

 

* * *

 

“Another girl?” Changmin fights to keep his voice even, holding Yunho’s vibrating phone out to him. The display blinks, casting oddly shaped shadows in the darkened room.

Wreathed in darkness and light, Changmin thinks Yunho looks almost demonic with his beauty temporarily hidden. Like the monsters his parents used to tell him that hid beneath beds, only to snatch unsuspecting children away in sleep. Yunho certainly has snatched his heart away.

“Another friend.” The damnable curve again, and Yunho takes the phone from him with slow deliberateness. The glint of white teeth that ensues as Yunho backs away into dappled moonlight makes Changmin want to break something.

“Sometimes I hate you so much,” the exclamation bursts out of him, putrid pus from a long infected wound.

Yunho pauses, head tilted questioningly. And the sentence that Changmin has always dreaded gets uttered at last, in crisp modulated tones that leave no doubt. “I can leave if you want me to.”

 

 

* * *

 

_And this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

 

* * *

 

“I love you but you just…” Changmin fumbles for words but they slip away as always, sand trickling between grasping fingers.

“Yes?” Yunho is drumming his fingers against the handlebars of his bike, impatience written into every inch of his frame. He doesn’t turn to look at Changmin. He hasn’t done that in a long time.

“Nothing.” The taste of defeat is bitter at the back of his throat, and Changmin swallows in a futile attempt to erase it. “Nothing. Where did you say you want to go?”

 

 

* * *

 

_'Cause you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

 

* * *

 

“I may be leaving for Seoul,” the words are garbled as Yunho talks with his mouth full, but Changmin understands them well enough. He knows every sound Yunho makes, every tilt and every inflection better than he knows anything else. “There’s a dance competition coming up and I think I can ace it. Will you wait for me?”

The atrocity of the statement strikes Changmin a full five seconds later, and he chokes, a truncated cough seguing into a hiccup. There’s a bubble of hysteria rising up and up within him. “You want me to wait for you?”

 _Is there anything worth waiting for?_ Is what he really wants to ask, but it dies stillborn in his chest like its other siblings from before.

But Yunho looks at Changmin, gaze unwavering. “Yeah, I guess you won’t want to.”

“I’ll wait.” Changmin hates how weak he sounds. “I’ll always wait.”

 

 

* * *

 

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

 

* * *

 

“I told you I would wait!” His voice hoarse from yelling, Changmin slams his fist again into cracked plaster. Yunho is silent and unmoving beside him, arms crossed before his torso, with only the slight raise and fall of his chest to indicate his attention.

The plaster sticks to the blood on Changmin’s knuckles, but he doesn’t notice it. He barely notices anything other than Yunho these days. “I told you I would wait, but you—why do you always— why are there always others—”

Yunho pushes away from the wall, and it’s enough to break Changmin’s rage. He stumbles forward, arms going about the other’s waist. “No, no please, don’t leave, I love you, don’t leave.”

 

 

* * *

 

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

 

* * *

 

“You’re leaving tomorrow?” Changmin clings tight, tighter. He wishes he can open Yunho up somehow and learn all his secrets and his desires and climb inside and never, ever leave.

“Yeah,” Yunho says, checking his phone distractedly. “I have a party tonight though, can’t stay with you.”

“I’ll go with you,” Changmin blurts, arms trapping Yunho in his embrace. The other tilts his head to give him a long look, heavy-lidded and skeptical. “You hate parties.”

Changmin doesn’t have an answer to that. He just repeats, “I’ll go with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Til the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

 

* * *

 

“You fucking slept with her,” His vision is too blurred by tears for him to see anything properly, but Changmin can still make out the man-shaped figure standing before him that is Yunho. “You fucking slept with her, you motherfucking bastard, I hate you so much, you—”

“I’ll go, then,” Yunho’s voice is cold, colder than Changmin’s heard. There’s a pulse of pure terror ripping through Changmin, but the words just spill out and over, the dam holding them back finally shattered by the hurt. “Yeah, go, just fucking go, I hate you so much, I hate you, you fucking ruined my life—”

Yunho goes.

 

 

* * *

 

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

 

* * *

 

“Did you ever feel anything for me,” Changmin clenches his fists, nails digging crescents into his palms. They both know he’s not asking a question. Not anymore.

“I still do,” Yunho speaks around the cigarette clamped between his teeth, porcelain veneers blindingly white. “I love you.”

Changmin laughs, but there’s no mirth in the broken sound. Vaguely, he realizes with some suprise that he doesn’t hurt, that nothing truly hurts now. But the longing he feels for Yunho is so intense that it is almost visceral. Changmin hasn’t felt anything so intense in a very long time. “You look good.”

“Thank you.” Yunho inclines his head, the courtly gesture satirical when juxtaposed against the cigarette and rumpled clothing.

Everything is like a waking dream, and he sees more than feels himself going to Yunho, smoothing hands over the feel of hard muscle, moulding against the defined planes of a chest he still thinks about every day, every minute, every second. “I missed you so much.”

Yunho is perfectly still. “I missed you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

 

* * *

 

“Don’t leave me,” Changmin whispers, tears clogging his voice. Yunho’s jacket clad shoulder is warm, and Changmin buries his face against it, trembling. The illusion of safety is comforting in its familiarity. “Don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t,” Yunho murmurs, curving a hand around the back of Changmin’s head. “I love you.”

Changmin doesn’t even bother to correct Yunho anymore. He loves Yunho. But he loves the way Yunho lies more.

 

 

 

End.


End file.
